


Second

by LadyBookwormWithTeeth



Series: NSFW Drabble Meme Challenge [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBookwormWithTeeth/pseuds/LadyBookwormWithTeeth
Summary: Belle changes the order of things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone prompted RUMBELLE - SLOPPY SECONDS.  
> Beta by MaddieBonanaFana.

Even though Belle had given a clear order, Archie still took a moment to look up at him. He didn't like conflict and it was clear by the look on Gold's face that he wasn't entirely pleased with that turn of events. The last thing Archie wanted was to upset him, even though Gold hadn't protested when given the chance. Instead, he'd pouted like a child and taken the place on the chair Belle had assign to him – just by the bed, where he could have a good view of another man fucking his wife.

Archie was probably looking for a sign of encouragement, which Gold would have gladly given him any other day. A nod, a word, a kiss, a bite. A slap on the backside, if he felt Archie should move faster. Not today though. The rules had been changed and he didn't appreciate it. But then again, he supposed that was part of the lesson.

Gold actually thought the novelty of the situation would throw Archie off to the point that he wouldn't be able to go through with it, but no one could resist his wife for very long. At the first sign of hesitation, she took his face in her hands to make him look at her.

“No, my darling, don't mind him,” she said, moving her hips to encourage him. “You don't belong to him. You belong to me. And I want you to be first tonight.”

That was all the reassurance Archie needed, and Gold might have said something if he was truly upset. But he wasn't. He was just being petulant, and both Archie and Belle could see it. He didn't like to be made to wait.

In the long list of rules they had negotiated when their arrangement began, there were few restrictions on touch. Belle didn't kiss Archie on the mouth – which she recognized as a ridiculous rule, given all the other places her lips had been, but she insisted on it. Archie could touch her husband anywhere he desired, as long as she was there to watch. And no matter what activities they might try, Gold should always be the first to please her.

That last rule was unspoken, something he had demanded on his own accord and she'd let it slide for as long as it amused her. Sometimes, he'd order Archie to step aside in a low, demanding voice that was almost as arousing as Belle's sweet pitch telling him to go faster. She might be the one calling the shots, but Gold was clearly the second in command.

Other times, Gold'd just pull her right from underneath his body and into a possessive hug. Then, he'd bark for Archie to stand down while he started doing whatever it was that the other man had offered to do. After Belle had been brought over the edge, then Archie could go on and please her to his heart's content.

It was probably all the unrequested pulling around that got Belle to propose a change.

“Because you're becoming greedy,” she'd told him, though her voice was not unkind. “I think it will do you good if you learn to share.”

Gold looked exasperated at the suggestion, but didn't protest. He was used to following her rules and trusting her judgment. It wasn't easy to wait, but he couldn't say it was entirely unpleasant to watch them. He could never look away once they started. Belle was beautiful like this, sighing and moaning with pleasure, her voice so soft while Archie moved inside of her, her long legs locked around his waist, encouraging him to go deeper. She was too beautiful not to watch closely – and Archie was too, thrusting in the rhythm that she dictated as his hands pulled her even closer. He was so careful to avoid her mouth when pecking kisses all over her face Gold couldn't help but find him endearing, though he was feeling too crossed to pay him a compliment tonight.

Gold almost wished Archie wouldn't be able to make her come, but it didn't take her long to arch her back towards his body, letting out a breathless sound. The other man followed with a final thrust that shook his entire body. Belle didn't wait for Archie to roll aside to call her husband back into bed.

Gold promptly kissed her lips, a demonstration of power rather than affection, but she didn't seem to mind. Even Archie smiled at his lack of subtlety.

“Now, was it really all that hard to wait?” she cooed.

Archie slipped away and Gold lied across her chest, taking up as much of her skin as he could.

“No, it didn't take all that long,” he said, smirking at the other man.

Belle slapped his arm. “Don't be childish!”

Archie laughed, though, amused by his insecurity.

“If you're gonna be mean to our guest, you might as well use that silver tongue with other things,” Belle told him, pushing him down. “Clean me up. And if you do it well, maybe I'll let you fuck me next.”

Archie turned on his side, too tired to move, but curious to see them.

Gold observed Bell's face, so peaceful and calm after a single orgasm.

_Amateur_ , he thought, aiming his tongue at her clit. He might not be the first, but he was definitely going to show her that he was still the best.

 


End file.
